


You don't understand everything

by Verse



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, I like this one, trans girl character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 18:06:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2702273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verse/pseuds/Verse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But it's okay. You don't need to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You don't understand everything

People were weird.

That was a fact you’d accepted pretty early in your life. When you booped their noses, they huffed and slapped your hand away. When you climbed on trees, they told you it wasn’t a thing for children to do. When you dressed in a cute dress and twirled, people told you it wasn’t a thing for boys to wear.

Couldn’t they see it was a mark of affection?

Couldn’t they see just how fun it was to climb?

Couldn’t they see you were a girl?

It took you a while to accept that there were simply things they couldn’t understand. And there were things you couldn’t understand either. But it was okay. You didn’t need to understand everything.

For instance, you didn’t need to know Pyrrha’s fame to hang out with her and become her friend.

For instance, you didn’t need to understand why she cried over a boy who’d never see her like she deserved to take her in your arms and comfort her.

For instance, you didn’t need to understand why her lips were on your’s to kiss her back.

No, you definitively didn’t need to understand everything. You were already happy enough with things this way.


End file.
